


Kageyama/Hinata

by Myneighbourtodoro_ki



Series: Yaoi Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myneighbourtodoro_ki/pseuds/Myneighbourtodoro_ki
Summary: "Kageyama, look at me." Hinata said, his voice low and serious. It gave Kageyama chills. The setter turned around to look at the small decoy, only to realise how intense his gaze really was. It made Kageyama want to run for the hills. "Why are you avoiding me?""Because," Kageyama started. His mouth starting to move before he even processed what he was going to say, "I think I'm falling in love with you, or, rather, I am in love with you."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Yaoi Oneshot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619695
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179





	Kageyama/Hinata

"Nice receive!" Daichi yelled out to his fellow teammate. They were in the middle of a practice match with their rivals slash friends, Nekoma High. Nishinoya sent the ball back towards Kageyama and he set the ball directly for a quick attack for Hinata. And as Hinata jumped, it was all in slow motion to Kageyama.  
The way Hinata's hand hit the ball that went flying to the ground on the other side of the court. How Hinata landed softly without so much as a thud. How he turned his head to give Kageyama a bright, big smile. Hinata was glowing. Kageyama could see it. Could anyone else? His heart was growing erratic and his rational thoughts becoming hazy. What was happening to him?  
Later that day after practice, Kageyama hurriedly rushed out of the gym and to the club room to get changed. He didn't stick around for anyone to talk to him. To give him their words of approvement on his plays. Especially the redheaded ball of literal sunshine. Normally Kageyama would walk home with Hinata, listening to his rambling and making inquiry's every so often then they'd split at the intersection and Kageyama would go left while Hinata continued walking straight down the road. Tonight it was unsettlingly quiet. But he figured that was of his own accord and just plugged in his headphones until he reached his house.  
As he reached his house, he rushed inside, up to the bathroom to get a quick shower and change into pyjamas then he rushed back downstairs for dinner. He ignored his parents questions - things such as,"how was your day?" and "how's volleyball practice going?" - and rushed right up to his room for the rest of the night. He decided to do a little bit of homework but after awhile, his mind got side tracked and his thoughts swirled around Hinata. This had continued on for about 3 months and at first the thoughts were innocent. Things like how he was improving tremendously, then later on became subtle things like how Hinata crunched his nose right before he sneezed. Or how tone the boys back was. Or how his eyes glowed in the afternoon sun, becoming almost an amber like colour. He had startled himself with how vivid the thoughts could get sometimes.  
The first few days he started skipping out on walking with Hinata from practice, Sugawara, Daichi, and Hinata himself had texted and asked if he was okay. And every day he'd make up another excuse. Some were so farfetched that he couldn't believe that they bought them - Suga and Daichi didnt but decided to let it go. Hinata was another story. Eventually it just became a thing and everyone went with it. It was when Kageyama started giving Hinata longing side glances that Sugawara decided to step in.  
"Kageyama, can I talk to you for a second?" Suga called after practice one day. Kageyama tore his glancing gaze from Hinata to the team mom and nodded. He followed him out of the club room and down to the gym doors before standing face to face with him. "Okay, you've been acting really strangely these last few weeks. I mean, months more like. But these past few weeks have been unbearable. You've been ignoring Hinata but yet you give him side glances when you think no one is watching. You blabber on about how he's been improving. Not to mention you blush whenever he gives you a compliment in practice. What's up with you?" Suga concluded. Kageyama sighed deeply and hung his head. He contemplated whether it was worth it to lie or not but decided against it seeing as team mom would find out every detail about his life until he stepped up to the plate and confessed.  
"It's just," he took a stuttering breath in and braced himself for his next words, "I like Hinata okay? I think it's more along the lines of I love him, but I can't let him know. It'll ruin our relationship-"  
"That's already more or less been accomplished. "  
"Okay, our team dynamic. Better?" Suga nodded. "I just, I'm scared to do anything cause I don't want to put a strain on the team." Suga looked to be lost in thought for a second then responded.  
"I can understand that. But you're putting a lot more strain on yourself right now than you ever could on the team."  
Kageyama nodded but he still was confused. He had no idea of how to go about broaching the subject with Hinata, let alone letting his feelings for the other be shown. He was just not used to vulnerability period. Plain and simple. So when Hinata quickly followed after him after practice one day, questioning his behaviour, he was more than reluctant to tell him anything. But he had the feeling Suga had encouraged the shorter of the two.  
"Kageyama, wait!" Hinata's voice rang out in the courtyard of the school. Kageyama was trying to race to get out off school property but Hinata had other ideas. Kageyama already had his clothes back on and was walking away from the club room quickly when Hinata raced out of the gym and called his name. "Why have you been ignoring me lately? It's been a long while since we walked home together. You barely speak to me outside of practice though we have classes together. I want to know why!" His demand made Kageyama's face heat up with embarrassment - though Hinata doesn't have to know anything. He could just worm his way out of this situation like any other time.  
You cant do that. He'll know, Kageyama's inner voice screamed. And it was right. Hinata could see right through Kageyama like he wasn't even there. Well, he could see through anything Kageyama said if it didn't involve him. And this did. I have a shot. But he will know something is off. I mean, look at his stare right now.  
Kageyama sighed and turned away from him. "There's just a lot going on right now." His voice soft unlike the usual roughness to his voice that he was used to while speaking to Hinata. That gave you away. He knows.  
"Kageyama, look at me." Hinata said, his voice low and serious. It gave Kageyama chills. The setter turned around to look at the small decoy, only to realise how intense his gaze really was. It made Kageyama want to run for the hills. "Why are you avoiding me?"  
"Because," Kageyama started. His mouth starting to move before he even processed what he was going to say, "I think I'm falling in love with you, or, rather, I am in love with you." After he realised what he said, he covered his mouth with his hands quickly and turned his back to the other. Before Hinata had a chance to say anything, Kageyama was making a break for the gates. It was friday so he had a chance of recovering his dignity around the other over the weekend, hoping his partner would forget about what he had said. But as of this moment, he knew he couldn't outrun Hinata, no matter how much taller he was than the other. So he decided to jump into the bushes outside of the gates and wait for Hinata to get changed and leave the school. And that's exactly what he did. Hinata called out for him and followed him outside the gates. He looked down both streetways, trying to catch a glimpse of Kageyama but to no avail. He turned back and went back into the school yard, presumably to go back to the club room, get changed, and head home. After about 20 minutes of hiding in the bushes after Hinata finally left, Kageyama got up, brushed off his uniform and made his way home. 

_________

Time skip to Sunday and Kageyama could be found hiding under his covers and ignoring the world. He hadnt picked up his phone the last two day, no matter how badly he wanted to check the Volleyball scores. The Mens National Japanese team was playing against the Mens National American team and he was anxious to know the scoreboard. Very solem will the National mens team of Japan match up to the National mens team of America. But it does happen and Kageyama is dying to know if this will be one of those times. But he still refuses to check his phone until his mother calls up the stairs.  
"Tobio, honey, you have a friend visiting." He jumped up from his bed and checked out the window only to notice the familiar bike laying in the grass of the front yard below. His blood ran cold and he was frozen in place for a second before his mother called out again. He called back this time and quickly threw on a tshirt before rushing down the stairs. Hinata was stood in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back and rocking on his feet. His smile a warm glow which made Kageyama's insides feel like they were scrambling to find shelter from the damaging sun.  
"Hi Kageyama!" Hinata said cheerfully. Kageyama gave him a strained smile.  
"We're going outside for a bit mom!" Kageyama shouted before pulling on his shoes and a jacket and walking out the door with Hinata in tow. "What are you doing here?" Kageyama almost shouted. "I thought I was making it obvious that I didn't want to speak to you!" They were now stood at the end of the driveway.  
"Well, after you didnt answer your phone when Daichi nor Suga called, I was tasked with coming to see if you're alright since I live the closest to you." Hinata had a telltale sign of when he was lying. He'd scrunch up his nose. And he was doing that now.  
"Nope."  
"What do you mean nope?"  
"I mean that you scrunch your nose when you're telling a lie, big or small, and you did just that. Why are you really here?" Kageyama demanded. Hinata sighed stared down to his feet. He kicked some pebbles and started muttering out an apology but Kageyama wanted to know why he was there.  
"Okay, fine. You got me. I just wanted to come let you know that I feel the same way about you Kageyama. You're amazing and talented and really cool! After the other day, I had this strange feeling in my chest that I've been having for a while now. My heart felt like it was going, 'Fuwa!' And 'Pah!' And coming out of my chest and... and.... dang it Kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Kageyama was shocked to say the least as Hinata pulled back. His face was bright red and Kageyama was sure he looked the same. "Um, Kageyama, will you be my boyfriend?" Kageyama nodded, snapping out of his daze and finally back to reality.  
"Um, wanna, um, hang out for the rest of the day? Since you're here?" Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck nervously but Hinata nodded excitedly and grabbed Kageyama's hand, rushing them to the door and inside. Hinata rushed them to Kageyama's room and jumped on the bed. He immediately begged Kageyama to join him for cuddles. Kageyama sighed and obeyed his newly romanced boyfriend. After a while of laying together, they both started to drift off and Kageyama couldnt ask for a better way to spend his Sunday afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this website. I've been writing for a while on other sites like tumblr but this fic makes it seem like I started yesterday. And, in a sense, that's true. I kinda rushed cause I wanted to finally post something. And what better than to give some of my favourite pairings a happy ending for valentines day when I'm single AF.


End file.
